Keys to Adventure MALASADA VERSION
by jonesyboy456
Summary: Okay first story! Lucy receives new types of keys from loke. What do they mean?
1. Chapter 1

Keys to your friends

Okay, this is my first story, so go easy on me! Summary, what if instead of summoning celestial spirits Lucy called yokai?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

An:

( **Summoning)**

 **(Flashback)**

(Summoning song/ tribe boost)

Welp. Here we go. Three days of writing and editing, and here we go.

Jibanyan, take it away!

Jibanyan: Jonseyboy does not own Fairy Tail or Yokai-Watch. If he did Sting x Yukino would be official.

Me: Nice!

Jibanyan: I'd say the same, but aside from the first two chapters, this is reskin.

Me: Hey! I'm mixing elements of Yokai-watch 3 Tempura and the 2nd season of Fairy Tail!

Jibanyan: wait even that two protagonist thing?

Me: Yukino will be Inaho, but with Tomnyan.

Jibanyan: All right how about zombie night and terror time?

Me: those will be a series of one-shots.

Jibanyan: Moving to USA?

Me: Traveling to crocus.

Jibanyan: One more thing you said on your profile that this would be a two parter?

Me: This is Keys to her Friends malasada! The list of version exclusives and all-rounder's will be on my profile soon. In this one we'll be focusing more or less on Lucy with more Japanese yoaki. Including you. Curry mango will focus on Yukino with more Mercian yokai like Tomnyan. (maybe I might change it.)

Me: on with the story!

Here we have an oddly quiet day in Magnolia home of Fairy tail! WAITAMINUITE! (looks at empty guild hall) WHERES THE GUILD?!. (This is season two) Oh yeah! Ahem. Here we have a small patchwork barn that's home to Fiore's number one worst guild fairy tail! Now for "AHHHHHHHHHH!" umm now for "WHERE IS IT?!" Now for… "SHUT UP YOU CRAPPY NARRATOR AND HELP ME FIND MY BOOZE!" fine never mind lets start.

"Cana, why are yelling at the narrator?" asked blond haired, faired skinned girl in a slutty cheerleading outfit. "HEY!" Okay, asked an overweight brunette with a wart and buck teeth in a slutty outfit better? "I'll be good." That's what I thought. "I CAN'T FIND MY BOOZE!" said a brunette with really good curves, tanned skin and wearing a bra for a shirt. This obviously is Cana Alburna. The sassy is hooker Lucy heartfeelmeup "HEY!" Fine, Heartphillia.

"Is that a bad thing?" This from a young man, "GRAY YOUR CLOTHES" "SHIT!" This comes from a young pale skinned teen with black eyes ,bluish-black hair and wearing nothing but muscled skin. (we don't know why!) "YES IT IS A BAD THING!" Cana all but screamed. "Ow! Maybe you already drank it all?" "IT'S ONLY 8 AM!" "Again maybe you drank it all." This from a small cat like creature with white fur and a practical dress named Carla. "AND YOU, Half the fan base knows what we look like! Stop wasting time!" Fine. Cana grabbed Carla by the throat and started shaking. "I NEED IT IT'S MY PRECIOUSSSSS!" Silence from the three standing there. "Uh, okay how about this? Loke told me that the celestial world had incredible liquor, so maybe.." "CALL HIM NOW!" Cana did not look good. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair looked like it was recently on fire, she looked really pale, and for some reason, some of her teeth were missing. This is Cana sober, it ain't pretty.

"OKAY!" Lucy looked a wee bit disturbed, but prepared to summon the Nalu shipper's whipping boy. ( **OPEN** **GATE OF THE..)** "You know I'm already here right?" Lucy turned around and sure enough, standing there was Fairy tail part-timer and leader of the zodiacs Loke the lion. "How long have you been standing there?" "Whole time, I couldn't resist your wonderful charms!" (DUDE THIS AIN'T POKEMON AND YOU AIN'T BROCK) "Okay, so can you get the…." "Of course I can! Not the reason I'm here though." Loke looked deadly serious. "Lucy I'm dissolving our contract." "WHAAAAA!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER ONE PART

( **Summoning)**

 **(Flashback)**

(Summoning song/ tribe boost)

ME:  Well, this is unexpected.

Jibanyan: What Nyan?

Me: I didn't expect to have to post chapters like this

Jibanyan: Well what's wrong with this?

Me: It's throwing off most of the story's balance! I'd planned to have Yukino and Tomnyan debut by chapter 3. Now they'll have to wait till chapter 5!

Jibanyan: that's what happens when you don't download word on your tablet.

Me: SHUT IT CAT!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR DISSOLVING OUR CONTRACT!?" Lucy yelled. "Just what I said, I need to take the keys of all your spirits." Loke replied calmly. "WHY!?" "So I can give you the new ones." WHAATT?!" "Yes. Celestial corps, the people who made our keys was bought out by Yopple industries." "Wait, who?" Gray asked a little curiously. "They make something a bit similar to keys but well here." Loke then took Lucy's keys and gave a metal bracelet with a square on it. ( **IT's an I-watch).** He then gave a new key. It's base was a bit more rounded and its teeth sharper. It was still gold. "Hey! WHAT ABOUT MY BOOZE!" yeah, guess who yelled that. "Okay when give the signal, Lucy, summon me!" Loke then disappeared. "What just happened?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

Loke's new key chose that moment to start flashing "All right show time!"

( OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN LION! LOKE!)

(LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, ISAMASHI ZOKU!)

Cana: Wha..

Lucy: NO Idea.

(ISAMASHI, ISAMASHI ISAMASHI ZOKU!)

(LOKE!)

Loke appeared with a giant barrel of booze. "MINE!" Cana yelled like a demon. However, the thing was totally empty before she could even touch it. "WHY!" "It's probably Shtendoji" Loke calmly said "Who?" Lucy asked. "He's something like a spirit that steals people's alcohol." ( **I WILL END HIS LIFE!)** Ten bucks to one who figures out who said that. "By the way, that bracelet your wearing will help you locate him. Well bye!" "Wait!" Loke was already gone. "Now what whoa!" Cana grabbed Lucy and somehow knowing how to work it, shined the light from the bracelet everywhere. "Hey Lucy, what's that?" Natsu Dragneel asked. "New key thing" "OH" "AH HA!" The light had caught on a shape,

TBC.

ME: well that went well.

Jibanyan: Why'd you end it there?

ME: A lot of Americans don't know what shutendoji looks like. I want to keep them in suspense

Lucy: Why didn't my other spirits give me there keys?

ME: You won't be getting a lot of you spirits this story and the ones you don't might be wayyy later.

Lucy: (GRABS WHIP) Explain.

ME: umm, having ten of the zodiac at once will make you over powered. So I split them up to keep things kinda even. Scorpio and Aquarius will be in Curry mango. And Loke and Aries will be in this (ALTHOUGH ARIES IS AN ALL ROUNDER). I also have ranks in this and currently, your rank E. Heck Plue is S-Ranked in this.

Lucy: NOOO!

It's recap time!

Loke: Hey Lucy Who'd ya meet today?

Lucy: You.

Loke of the zodiac is a member of the Isamashi/brave tribe! You'd have to be brave to try to flirt with Lissana in front of Elfman.

Next time!

"PAWS OF FURY!" "FIRE KITTY DRAGON'S CLAWS" "BURNING SAKE SWORD!"

Yokai Jibanyan Shutendoji, and DRAGNEELNYAN?!

Lucy: DOES NATSU DIE?!

ME: maybe


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Me: I'mm Ba-ack_

 _Jibanyan Cana Lucy: NOOOOOOOO!_

 _Me: Rephrase that if you want to survive this story, I'm not above character death._

 _Jibanyan Lucy Cana: YAAAY!_

 _ME: That's what I thought. Natsu, take it!_

 _Natsu: Jonseyboy456 does not own Fairy tail, Yo-kai watch or any other aniemes referenced. Hey how do you become a yokai?_

 _Everyone: UMMMMMM…_

"AH HA!" Cana yelled as the light caught on a short, bald shape. Before anyone could react, She pounced on the figure, and promptly began choking the life out of it. "Cana." "Cana." Wendy Marvell tried (and failed) to get her attention. "CANA!" someone… else shouted. "WHAT?!" "That's the master!" "What?" Sure enough, Cana was choking out Makarov Dreyer, master of the guild "Umm sorry?" "LET GO OF HIM!" yelled.. a short wild haired blond male wearing an oni themed mask. He wore an open jacket revealing a six pack. Behind the mask his eyes were jet black with only little rings of green. In one hand he held a bowl of blood red sake in the other, OHMYGOD! CANA! "WHAT YOU SHITTY NARATOR?!" HE HAS YOUR BOOZE! "WHAT?!" Cana turned around , saw the proof and pounced ready to kill. She would've to, had Natsu not intervened. "HEY! Shutendoji is with me!"

 _Me: I have to end it here and sadly, I'm taking a break for a bit till I get at least chapter 4 typed up sorry_


	5. A NOTE!

**MY dear readers,**

 **Yeah sorry about only giving you a short that was only 108 words long. But I am going to finish Keys to adventure. Next year, this is simply because chap. 4 is only the begging for yukino. I planned to keep it in her point of view till chapter fourteen! So while I do this Key to adventure will be on hiatus until February. I** **Will** **be making and publishing shorts until then so keep reading.**

 **Here's a preview of how the Shutendoji fight ends!:**

 _ **Shutendoji was on his kness, crying. Lucy took this chance to check on Romeo. Before she could take a single step, she realized the yokai wasn't crying but laughing.**_

" _ **I'm so happy you're so weak, it will make this very easy for me." The monster lunged at her,**_

 **Well Lucy's gonna die! Told ya I'm not above character death! (Joking , maybe)**


	6. new chap 4

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Me: I'mm Ba-ack_

 _Jibanyan Cana Lucy: NOOOOOOOO!_

 _Me: Rephrase that if you want to survive this story, I'm not above character death._

 _Jibanyan Lucy Cana: YAAAY!_

 _ME: That's what I thought. Natsu, take it!_

 _Natsu: Jonseyboy456 does not own Fairy tail, Yo-kai watch or any other aniemes referenced. Hey how do you become a yokai?_

 _Everyone: UMMMMMM…_

"AH HA!" Cana yelled as the light caught on a short, bald shape. Before anyone could react, She pounced on the figure, and promptly began choking the life out of it. "Cana." "Cana." Wendy Marvell tried (and failed) to get her attention. "CANA!" someone… else shouted. "WHAT?!" "That's the master!" "What?" Sure enough, Cana was choking out Makarov Dreyer, master of the guild "Umm sorry?" "LET GO OF HIM!" yelled.. a short wild haired blond male wearing an oni themed mask. He wore an open jacket revealing a six pack. Behind the mask his eyes were jet black with only little rings of green. In one hand he held a bowl of blood red sake in the other, OHMYGOD! CANA! "WHAT YOU SHITTY NARATOR?!" HE HAS YOUR BOOZE! "WHAT?!" Cana turned around , saw the proof and pounced ready to kill. She would've to, had Natsu not intervened. "HEY! Shuten Doji is with me!" "Wait WHAT!?"

(FLASHBACK)

 _Natsu and Happy were busy trying to find any form of money in their shack. "Natsu," Happy complained, "I don't think we're gonna find anything!" However, he was ignored by his best friend. "WHERE IS IT!?"Natsu yelled liked a maniac "Well we have been gone for seven years. Maybe someone took the money." Happy reasoned. "Not the money you idiot, something even more important!" Happy was interested to say the least. After all, that was the Igneel finding money! What could be more important than that? "Found it!" "Our money!" "NO! Better!" Happy was about to cheer until he saw what it was. "Lucy needs a restraining order." In Natsu's hand were a couple locks of blond hair. "Wait a sec," Natsu sniffed the hair, "This is head hair! The hair I got from Lucy came from between her legs!" (WHAT THE F**K MAN!?) Natsu dug around the pile and eventually found Shuten Doji unconscious._

Well this, well umm.. Okay Natsu I'm changing the rating now! "What the hell is wrong with you?" Gray yelled. "The fuck was that Ice-stripper?!" Natsu, in normal Natsu fashion attacked Gray, the fight would last about five or six chapters, depending on how long it takes for you to forget Natsu is a stalker. "So why are you here?" Lucy asked. "Easy, to kill you!" "WHAT!?"

 _Me: Well, Shit that went to hell fast_

 _Shuten Doji: Yeah man sure did_

 _ME: why are you here_

 _Shuten Doji: To kill you!_

"Why?" everyone, except Natsu and Gray, asked/ demanded. "Twilight Orge put out a hit on celestial mages, and well I heard fairy tail had one." "If you think we're jut gonna sit here, and lwet kill luc you got another thing comin'!" Cana yelled. "Well then I guess I get to play with an entire guild now!" Shuten Doji yelled like a little maniac. Cana Threw some of cards at the, Oni? Person? Honestly I have no idea what this jerk is. The jerk just summoned a sword of flames and burned them to ashes with a bored look. "You know, I was just joking, right? I just want a fight with a competent celestial wizard, instead of that weakling in orge."Shuten Doji said tying, (And failing!) to calm the mages. "I'm not just gonna fight someone!" Lucy yelled, a little indignant. "Really? You have the river stars*, and you have Loke the most powerful of the Zodiac, at your beck and call, but you think you'll lose?" Shuten Doji looked, disappointed. "Fine" He reached into hammer space and retived a silver key, before tossing it at Lucy. "Here that key belongs to someone who makes Loke seem lika chump I won't Leave until you summon him." "FINE!"

OPEN GATE OF THE CAT!

 _Okay I'm Back but this will be a monthly thing now. School job hunting and lack of laptop make this hard.!_


	7. note

Preview!

 **Not an actual chapter, just a preview of things I may or may not do!**

 **Preview one**

 **Blake was angry, "How?" she spat at Ruby, "How is he looping?!" Ruby just looked at Offmon, the appmon still had a slight purplish tint, and every few seconds his image would just, blur. Blake couldn't look at Kabemon, She knew Docmon had given him the most of that virus. She was also avoiding looking at Yang. Cookmon's chip hadn't gained any of its color back yet. Weiss was just, staring. Onmon was a bit better; He just got hacked by Raidramon. Still he was still lagging a bit. Astra was just quiet. Musimon was still growling. Eri was crying Douskamon didn't calm down and, just left. Gatchmon was cursing his weakness. Ash was still of in the distance, talking Scorpmon down. Percy was comforting Compassmon, making sure no valuable memories were lost. Kabemon stood next to her, always next to her. A comfort now turned into a reminder that she lost to one she should have been able to defeat easily. "How IS ADAM LOOOPING!?"**

 **Preview two**

 **Nate was a bit confused. "No. you're just an old man. Nurahiyon lives in the yokai world." The old man just looked vaguely insulted for a minute, then his expression changed to overly happy and curious. "Oh really now? Well, how do I find Nurarhiyon?" "Sure, Nyan!" Jibanyan awnsered.**

 **(A Few days later)**

" **Okay. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell that old man nyan!" Jibanyan stated the obvious. Nurarihyon was in a hospital bed, covered in bandages. On his fohead was a single kanji that read, "FAKE!" "Gee, Ya think?!"**

 **Preview three**

 **Rikuo looked at the watch and medal nervously. "So just put Tsurara's medal in the watch and she'll be summoned?" He asked Nate. "Yup!" Rikuo sighed knowing he wouldn't get out of this. "All right." Rikuo pushed the medal in the slot.**

 _ **It's now Charming time! Sushi Roulette! Charming what is going on HUH?! Char- arming!**_

 _ **Tsurara picked the sushi and put it in her mouth and**_

" **AHHHHH!" screamed her head off**

 _ **TOO BAD! That was'nt sushi that was'nt sushi really it was wasabi!**_

 _ **TSURARA!**_

 **Rikuo looked at the crying ice woman in front of him. "That really wasn' what I was expecting."**


	8. chap 5 pt 1

Chap 5

 **Jonesyboy: I'm writing again!**

 **Jibanyan: Are we supposed to be happy about that?**

 **JonesyBoy: If you want to make it past this chapter you will be!**

 **Lucy: Fine, We are happy. Right?**

 **Jibanyan: NO!**

 **Jonesyboy: Yeah your ass is going to get kicked**

 **(Yukino pov)**

It should've been an easy job. " _Find out the cause of the madness in my town."_ The request said. Mundane sounding sure but perfect for a rookie like herself. How did it end up like this?

( **flashback!)**

Yukino was walking down a worn out old path with a tall blond man wearing a revealing outfit. This is Sting Eucliffe, the white dragon slayer. Next to him was a small cat walking on two legs. It had red fur and was wearing a black vest. This is Lector. "Wait; don't most people know what we look like?" **Aw Lector not you too! Fine I'll just describe the yokai alright!?** "That's okay with me!" **FUCK YOU!** "Now the client said that the people in this village have been acting strange. Sting-sama, we are to find the source of said strangeness and destroy it. Venoct-sama, do you sense anything?" Yukino was addressing what appered to be a young man wearing light blue dragon shaped scarfs. His skin was light blue and his eyes were that of a snake, his ninja attire was all black and he wore his hair in a ponytail. "No mistress Yukino. I don't believe this is the work of a yokia or a celestial spirit. I could be wrong however." Venoct said in an offhanded tone. "By the way why are Sting and Lector here?" "this is my test, if I cannot solve a simple case such as this, I don't belong in Sabertooth." "Yeah so just deal with it snake boy!" Sting yelled. "Fine. Just stay out of her way." Yukino and Lector only sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

LINE BREAK FOOLS!

"Mistress Yukino, the yokai contact I have in this town should be around here somewhere, if you would please use your sight to locate him." Venoct said. Yukino closed her eyes in concentration, her mind's eye working out different images, until finally; "There!" Yukino shouted as she blasted white energy from her hands. The beam hit a small shape which was, ( **AN: you thought I was gonna end it here didn't you?),**

a pink nekomata with a spikey cowlick. Both ears were torn, and he was wearing a white scarf that had a scale like pattern, his tails were lit with bright spikey red flames. Also to top it all off, he wore a black vest. "Rowr?, oh Venoct! Dude, been waiting for a rematch! Let's go!" The yokai in question just decided to attack Venoct for no reason. Venoct however just sighed in defeat. "Mistress, forgive me but Dragneelnyan can be a bit, rough around the edges. I can beat him but only if," "Venoct-sama" Yukino interrupted "Please help me complete this job." She said in a tone that held no room for misinterpretation. "Understood." Dragneelnyan was beginning to gather purplish energy around his body. "Okay I'm all fired up now! CLAWS OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" The little nekomata's claws lit up with flames. "Now then, let see if like my new soulitamate move snake boy!" Dragneelnyan shouted in deranged excitement. He charged at the snake like yokai, expecting an instant K.O. Well he got one. Venoct's scarf intercepted the attack, and just knocked the opposing yokai away. Dragneelnyan crashed into a crater. "Is he going to be able to help us?" Lector asked.

 **TBC**

 **Jonseyboy: well that was just to short I'm kidding, I'll post the rest this weekend folks!**

 **Jibanyan: WE WERE'NT EVEN IN THIS ONE!**

 **Lucy: yeah what even was this?**

 **Jonseboy: oh just an intro chapter**

 **Lucy: are we gonna be in the next one?**

 **Jonseboy: (sing-song voice) NO!**

 **Hey lucy who'd meet today?**

 **Uhm Venoct and Dragneelnyan**

 **Dragneeelnyan: I'm from the charming tribe and I'm FIRED UP! Also give me spicy gum!**

 **Venoct: I'm from the slippery tribe. If you try to feed me, I'll kill you**

 **Lucy: Question is Drgneelnyan**

 **Jonseboy: that's all the time we got!**


	9. note part two (alot of these aint it?)

A sad note two like five people.

Welp, this sucks. My internet was out, my mom didn't take me to the liabrary and now I'm about to leave for Saturday shopping. I'll update the 8th I promise til then here's some weird Adam Taurus short!

" _Okay new loop" Adam thought sadly. Well he wanted it to be sadly. Mostly is was rage. Summer had ditched him with Ruby again! This time under the guise of being a nephew. That was… unpleasant to say the least. Ruby might be Summer's co-Anchor, meaning she either hated him, or thought he was just a bug to be crushed. Neither made for a vacation. "don't think sabout it Dude it'll cause you pain" Mercury's words echoed in his head. Adam shook his head and pinged, hoping maybe emerald was Awake. "Fuck my life." Oh this was bad Blake was Awake early, and judging from the drawn blade she was about to use him for stress relief. "Well bye!" Adam warped away in a flurry of wilting rose petals._


	10. Chapter 10

Note of revision.

Okay boys and girls, if you haven't noticed this story sucks. Plain and simple, so I'm gonna rewrite to make it better. See in summer (hopefully)


End file.
